A Few Minutes More
by DippingIntoWords
Summary: Captain Jack first sets eyes on Donna when they meet over the conference on the sub wave network. From there they never seem to be able to have a few minutes to simply stop and talk. Once Donna's mind is wiped will Jack still try to pursue her? Begins slow but will become rapid within the next few chapters. Rated T in case of future chapters.
1. Face of Bo & Most Important Woman

**A Few Minutes More**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic. Just thought I'd try writing one out after being unable to fall asleep. The first chapter isn't much, but I wanted to write it just to get the juices flowing. Although the first chapter focuses more on Jack's side, I'm debating on whether I'll keep it that way or switch it up. Sorry – rambling, I'll keep it to a minimum.**

**As well, I don't and never will own Doctor Who. This is just a little fan work.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Face of Boe Meets the Most Important Woman in the Universe**

Jack was ready to give up. The Daleks were rounding up humans like cattle, he didn't agree with Martha's take on the situation, and he defiantly wasn't prepared for this situation. The static from the computer filled the room as he tried – forced himself to concoct a plan to do something. _Anything_.

He could hear a woman's voice calling for help in the background. Probably an old woman looking for help. Wouldn't do much good considering most people were under Dalek control.

"Someone's trying to get in touch." Gwen observed the computer screen, trying to make it out.

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave them." Jack really felt no ounce of hope.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention Sir!" The woman ordered.

Confused, Jack hurried to the computer. Who could this possibly be? "What? Who is that?"

The screen finally cleared and Harriet Jones, holding up her ID. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." She introduced herself.

…

Jack felt a lump rise in his throat. _Stay strong for her_. He forced a weak smile on his face. The last of her introductions to the Daleks, their unfazed robotic voices, a final retort from Harriet, and the static of Harriet's computer disconnecting. That was the end of her life. Taken to save the world. Jack tried to push the lump down his throat, to keep it from rising up and revealing his sorrow.

Suddenly, the Harriet's corner began to change; shapes were being formed on the computer and sound was coming through. Jack perked up. Could it be? The Doctor and a (beautiful if he might add) woman appeared on the screen. Jack couldn't help but let out a little chuckle of relief.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jack demanded. "Doctor it's the Daleks!"

Martha, her mother, Sarah Jane, and her son began to talk over each other, making it hard for anyone to get answers. However, the Doctor seemed fine with it. Asked about Sarah's son, pointed out Torchwood. He seemed almost proud – proud that he had such brilliant people on his side.

The beautiful woman pointed at the screen. "And who's he?" she asked. Jack's heart skipped a beat. Who else could she have been talking about?

Jack opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the Doctor. "Captain Jack. Don't. Just… Don't."

* * *

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Second chapter will be up soon (hopefully).**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. You Can Hug Me if You Want

**Chapter 2: You Can Hug Me if You Want**

**A/N: Wow, that was quick! Didn't expect a review so quickly… Anyway, here's another chapter for you. =)**

**In case people may get confused, any paragraphs between (…) are time changes/character changes, and (~) are memories/flashbacks/dreams.**

**Again, disclaimer: I don't own anything Doctor Who related.**

* * *

Donna was about to pipe up and say something, but held her tongue due to the Doctor's insisting. It wasn't like she was going to ask anything _bad_, but simply have a minor conversation with him. Maybe even flirt a little. It wasn't everyday you meet a handsome man while travelling with the Doctor. Most were aliens or bizarre creatures.

After the Doctor had finished conversing, Donna opened her mouth to speak up again, however, the screen went blurry. Donna began to worry. It took them this long to hook onto the signal and now it was fading? "We lost them…"

The Doctor began to tinker with dials and gizmos. "No, no, no, no, there's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there. Hello?" he began to bang on the television screen. "Rose?"

An eerie voice – male, or perhaps robot – came through the static. "Your voice is different and yet arrogance is unchanged."

Donna felt slight panic. Who in the world was this? Were the others able to see this? Donna backed away from the screen, chills running down her spine. What was that… creature? It was uglier than the Ood – at least the Ood were somewhat friendly. This was just… menacing. It was speaking to the Doctor.

Meanwhile, Jack watched, trying to figure out who exactly was on the screen. He had never seen him before, yet by the descriptions he read from Sarah Jane… he… he must be… Davros. This was bad, very bad. Jack hoped the Doctor and the woman would be alright.

"I have one thing to say to you… BYE!" The Doctor lifted a lever and sent the TARDIS straight for Earth.

…

Donna rubbed her eyes and stretched, awaking to her white ceiling. Groaning, she rolled over on her bed only to find the other half empty. Again. Divorce wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world. At least she still had some money to use to take care of herself. She owes her life to whoever gave her that winning lottery ticket for her wedding; without it who knows where she'd be. With one more stretch she finally rose out of bed to get ready for work. Making herself a cup of tea and some toast for breakfast, she couldn't help but think of the weird dreams she'd been having for a while now. Ever since that night she slept in her clothes when John Smith came for a visit and everyone was talking about a bunch of planets in the sky. Aliens and monsters all over the place! Not to mention that skinny man in the trench coat, flying around in a Police Box shaped time machine. Come to think of it, he looked an awful lot like John Smith... Sure, there were other people too, but she was always with this skinny man. Recently, there had been an attractive man. His chiseled chin, dark brown hair, and a wardrobe that looked like he was from the 1940s. Donna shook the thought away. _Best not talk about these dreams before work._

…

Jack sighed as he sat himself in a little coffee shop in Chiswick, a cup of coffee wrapped in his hands placed on the circular table. Looking out the window, he wondered what had become of Donna Noble? Did she marry? Have kids? Lots of cats? Now and again he would sit and think of that day she saved the world.

_Jack had just teleported from Torchwood to the streets of London where he found the Doctor's location. Gun in hand, he watched as the Doctor and Rose ran for each other. It was something special, something he felt slightly embarrassed about watching because it was rather special, something meant for only the two. Looking to his right he was able to find Donna standing by herself, back turned to the two, head down. This was his chance. This was his moment to just waltz right up to her and say something. Donna raised her head, looking right at him. Her wide smile made his heart skip a beat. _Just do it.

Of course, the moment was ruined by the Dalek, so he hadn't gotten the chance to make a move. There was also when the Doctor was regenerating after being shot. Jack's grin grew wide without him realizing it. The memory of Donna's face being hidden in his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder to comfort her. Jack's mind wandered once more.

_After regenerating the Doctor explained the process of transferring the changing element of it to the hand. It was different. Jack couldn't believe it was possible – he had gotten himself ready for a new Doctor. It was mostly to comfort Rose, which didn't seem necessary since they were so fond of each other. Jack gleamed at the idea: guess it was a good thing he hung onto it._

"_You can hug me if you want." Donna said. _

_To Jack she seemed almost eager, causing him to chuckle. He wanted to, but for some reason he was nervous. Why? She was a woman. Just a pretty woman he hadn't known for very long._

"_No really, you can hug me." She was serious this time._

_Jack's smile shrunk. Really? He was a bit nervous but better now than never, right? Jack pulled her into a hug, making sure not to be too tight – he didn't want to ward her off. It was… nice? He enjoyed it._

The time when Donna ripped Sarah Jane out of his arms and leaped into his flooded his mind: boy, that was something! Jack sighed. That was the last time he saw Donna. Initially he wanted to stay, but when you travel with the Doctor, it doesn't last forever. He himself had been on and off too many times to count. Instead, Jack decided to head back to Torchwood, where he belonged. And if Martha came, or even Mickey, that would have been great. He never heard from them since that day though. He hadn't heard from anyone. Until three days ago.

Jack really wanted to see Donna again. At least once before he made up his mind. Just to see how she was doing. As he was strolling London, he somehow bumped into the TARDIS! The TARDIs in the middle of the sidewalk! It had just landed, so he had made a run for it, pushing himself to make it inside (unlike last time when he flew on the outside). When he reached it, out came a man with long brown hair, a large nose, and a large chin. Jack could remember it clearly.

"_Doctor?" Jack asked, stepping back._

_The man raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Hello Jack. Didn't expect to see you here." The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, a man and woman behind him following._

Jack had convinced the Doctor to meet him here at this coffee shop, to catch up. He had agreed, however, he hadn't told the Doctor the real reason they were meeting.

They were meeting so Jack could find the Noble woman.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Finished writing that finally! Now it's on to the good stuff =). Creative criticism, suggestions, and comments are always welcome.**

**Get my thing there ;) Huh? Huh? Okay, bad joke, but hey, I tried. Right?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. And So it Begins

**Chapter 3: Mind over Heart**

"Jack, good to see you." The Doctor beamed. He patted him on the shoulder before crossing his legs as he took a sip of tea from his cup. "How've you been?"

Jack shrugged. What was he to say? Hunting down a woman he barely met last year? "I've been good, thanks. Working for Torchwood. We've got ourselves a pretty good team there." This Doctor seemed much different than the other two. He wasn't sure exactly what, but there was something very different. "And you?"

The Doctor smiled widely. "Still travelling through time and space."

He decided to stop beating around the bush. "Alright Doctor. I came to you because I thought you might be able to help me." He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I'm looking for Donna. I haven't' heard from her in a while."

The Doctor's face became very grim. "Don't go looking for her." He warned, sliding closer to the edge of his seat.

"Why not?" Jack asked, puzzled.

The Doctor took in a deep breath, picking his words carefully. "When Donna became part Time Lord, it almost killed her." He paused for a quick moment. "You see, there's never been a human with a Time Lord mind. It can't be done. If I had've left her, her mind would have burnt, killing her." He wasn't sure how exactly to put it. "There's already been an incident where she almost died. I don't want her to go through that again."

Jack leaned back in his chair, eyes on his coffee. He wasn't sure how to take this. How was he supposed to visit her without burning her mind? "So even if I go in and say hello she'll die?"

The Doctor folded his hands neatly. "Well, when she saw me before I regenerated, she didn't recognize me; mind you I went under the name of John Smith. However, when it came to the Master and she saw his face, it triggered her subconscious. I think her subconscious may be trying to break free. It was prevalent while trying to save the world from the Master." He took another sip. "I don't want to go into details; she was my friend. Unlike the others, she won't be able to come back. I can never see her again." The Doctor kept himself from getting choked up. _Not here, not in front of Jack_.

Jack didn't know what to say. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to even start something with her. He thought a moment about what the Doctor had said. "If she didn't burn after seeing you then she might be the same with me. After all, it wasn't like we were best friends or anything."

The Doctor scratched his chin. "Jack, don't do it. If you care about her, let her live her life."

…

Donna exited the building for lunch, running across the street to grab a bite to eat at the little coffee shop. She hadn't much time – all those papers to go through, errands to run – she'd be lucky if she could even take a bite. "I'll take a regular coffee, two milk and one sugar. Oh, and a bagel too please." Donna in her purse for her wallet. She couldn't find it at first, so she opened it up further and dug more. She began to open pockets, checking them once, twice, three times over. "I – I'm sure I have it somewhere." She told the cashier, still searching.

"Here, keep the change."

Donna looked up to find a man – an attractive man – paying for her lunch. "Oh, thanks, but you –"

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head.

"Well, thank you." Donna smiled. It wasn't everyday she found someone like this.

Jack stuck out his hand for Donna to shake. "I'm Jack –" he stopped himself short thinking of what the Doctor told him. _She could die. _"Goodman."

Donna took it in hers, shaking firmly. "Donna Noble."

Jack peered into his half empty coffee cup. "Want to sit down for a minute?"

Donna had to think about it for a moment. Be behind on work or sit with Jack for a few minutes? "I – I can't, I have to get back to work."

"Ah, c'mon. Just a few minutes." He smiled.

Donna thought it over once more. "Oh, alright." She agreed.

Jack led her to the table he had been sitting at with the Doctor before he left. "So Donna Noble, tell me about yourself."

Donna set her coffee on the table. "I'm working as a temp in the building over there." She pointed out the window. "Nothing exciting, really. Just doing secretary work. Answering phones, running errands, paperwork." She shrugged. Donna continued on about her job, pausing to listen to Jack talk about his "career." He wasn't going to tell her he worked for Torchwood – it could bring back those memories.

"You don't want to hear about it though. Being a lawyer isn't all that interesting." He lied.

"A lawyer? Really? Where do you work?" Donna inquired, taking a bite from her bagel.

On the inside, Jack was panicking. "Oh… You know… all over the place." He tried to keep calm and relaxed on the outside.

"What kind of lawyer are you?"

"Oh, I do all sorts of cases." He desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Interesting." Donna was giving him her full attention.

Jack shrugged. "If you're into law." He continued on, transitioning to different "cases" he handled in attempts to talk about something else.

…

Donna and Jack were laughing so hard in the shop, Donna began to cry. She checked the watch on her wrist to see what time it was.

"Well, that was fun, but I have to go back to work." She gathered her things and began to stand.

Jack rose with her. "Right now?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Just a few minutes longer?"

Donna shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'd be further behind on my work."

"Well, do you have a number I can call you at?" Jack really wanted to get her number.

Donna set her things down and rummaged through her purse for a pen and paper. Pulling out a pen, she wrote on a napkin, "Donna Noble. 888 – 233- 9090" "There." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Bye." Jack went in for a hug but quickly stopped himself. She didn't remember who he was, he couldn't do that. She had just met him. He had hoped she hadn't noticed.

Donna hurried herself along into her building. Once out of sight, she pulled out her phone and dialed Narris's number. "Narris, you'll never believe what just happened to me! Well if you're going to have that attitude I _won't_ tell you!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. The Call

**Chapter 4: The Call**

**A/N: I was looking back and realized why you don't publish stuff while you're half asleep. Sorry about that guy. Promise I'll be awake for this one! Also, I don't watch Torchwood at all (although I wish I did), so for the sake of us all, I'm gonna keep it to what they had in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or "In the Mood".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack held the napkin in his one hand, and his phone in the other. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Doctor said. He didn't want to burn her mind, but if the Doctor was able to be around her in his old form without burning, then why wouldn't it work for him? But the Master! The Master burnt her head…

Jack took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. Luckily for him, Torchwood was empty. He fiddled with the strap on the teleporting device on his wrist – the one the Doctor used his screwdriver one was broken. Jack took another deep breath. _I'll do it. If she remembers, I'll back off. If she doesn't, I might stick around._ Yeah, that was it. That's what he was going to do. He dialed the numbers and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Donna, it's Jack." He froze for a split second. What should he say now? "How are you?"

"It's nice to hear from you after so long." She replied sarcastically.

Jack thought for a moment; he knew he had been busy with Torchwood – really busy – to the point where he hardly got any sleep - but exactly how long had it been? "What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Usually when you ask for someone's number you don't wait two weeks to call."

Jack bit his lip, embarrassed. He recalled the other women he had been with in his previous years during time travel and whatnot: he learned to call three days later, or not at all. Two weeks wasn't even in the question. "I'm really sorry Donna, I really am. I just had a lot of cases to do at the firm. It's a big… suing season right now…" It was the worst lie he ever told, yet, he couldn't think of anything else. He couldn't tell her he was hunting down aliens.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone.

"How about I make it up to you? Are you busy tomorrow night?" Jack bit his lip, nervous about what she would say.

It had been a while since the divorce, and she could use a fun night to get her mind off work. But really, _two_ _weeks_? "I'm not sure..."

Jack hoped she was just playing hard to get. "I promise you'll enjoy it. And if you don't, that's fine."

Donna sighed. If he was going through the trouble of trying to convince her – which he wasn't doing very well – it might be worth it. "Sure."

"Great! How about 6 o'clock? We can meet at the Churchill Gardens in London." Jack had it all planned out; this would defiantly impress her. "And dress to impress."

"Alright. I'll be there." Donna hung up the phone.

…

At lunch Donna, Narris, and Suzie sat around a table at the diner between the three buildings where they worked.

"I think you should've declined; if he's waiting that long to call you, who knows how lazy he is." Narris took a bite of her salad.

Suzie rolled her eyes. Although she and Narris were friends, she'd like to give her a taste of her own medicine once in a while. "Don't listen to Narris. What if he really was busy? He could've been nervous. I think you should give him a chance. You never know what's bond to happen."

Donna sighed. "Well, I already told him I'd be there, so I can't turn him down now." She pushed around the fries on her plate. "He was nice enough to pay for my lunch though."

"Go for it!" Suzie couldn't keep in her excitement for Donna. "You never know, he could be the one! Think of all the guys that've hurt you before. This could be something great!"

"Or not." Narris mumbled.

"Just do it!" Suzie exclaimed.

Donna thought for a moment. "Alright, I will."

…

Donna sat outside the gardens on a bench, waiting for Jack. She smoothed out the black pencil skirt and blue button up blouse she wore.

"Hi."

Donna jumped at the sound, not expecting it. She turned around to see Jack, dressed up in a black sports jacket, blue button up dress shirt, and slacks. She couldn't help but admire him. He looked better than he did in the coffee shop. "Hi." Donna mustered, still admiring him.

Jack held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?" he grinned.

Donna made her way beside him, heels clicking on the path as she walked. She reluctantly took his arm. Jack led her through the gardens, deeper than she had normally gone with her friends. The gardens were dimly lit up by little garden lights in the shape of lanterns on either side.

"This is lovely." Donna finally complimented, finally after a while of walking in silence.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "I thought you might like it." Jack was mentally kicking himself for not saying more.

As they ventured further, Donna spotted a white gazebo just off in the distance, lit up by little white lights on a wire. As they came closer, there was a table for two with a little tea candle and two plates set. The two walked up the stairs in unison, and Donna then noticed the picnic basket and radio.

Jack pulled out a chair for her, letting her sit in it, pushed her in, then sat himself down. "I hope you like pasta." Jack pulled the basket up onto his lap and set the contents on the table. Inside was a Mediterranean pasta salad, garden salad, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and cheese sandwiches. He set the picnic basket to the side

Donna wasn't exactly sure how to take this, but it was still a sweet idea. After collecting the food they wanted onto their plates, Jack grabbed a little remote from the basket, pressed a button, and set it back in. Set on a low volume, Donna could hear orchestra music – or was it jazz? Maybe swing? – possibly from the 1910's, maybe 20s? A small smile crept onto her face.

"You like the oldies too?" Jack spotted her smile.

Donna pierced some of her salad with her fork. "Brings back some good memories. My Gramps loves this kind of music. When I was little, I would step on his feet, and he would move them, dancing us around." Donna got lost for a moment in the memory.

"Well, looks like we have something in common, don't we?" he smirked.

Donna felt a tingle at the sight of his smile. Oh he was gorgeous, she couldn't deny that. "I guess we do."

…

As they finished up with dinner and dessert, Jack stood up, walked next to her, and held a hand out to Donna. "Your Grandfather helped you dance before, let's see how good you are now."

Donna shook her head. "Oh, I can't –"

Jack cut her off. "I bet you can."

"No, I –"

" What? Can't dance without his help?" Jack teased.

Donna took the napkin off her lap and tossed it onto the table. She rose from her seat and in almost of a challenging voice replied, "I can dance. Much better than any American bloke." She countered, placing her hand in his and led him away from the table.

Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" came on. Jack placed his hand on Donna's waist as she on his shoulder. A tingle ran up her spine, starting from where his hand touched her. Jack took the lead, doing some basic swing moves; taking triple steps as he moved the two of them twice to the left, twice to the front, and back three. Donna was having a bit of a hard time imitating his feet, however she tried her best to keep up.

"Looks like you could use some help." Jack teased, spinning her around.

"I'm just getting started." She spun out, then returned to their former stance.

Jack couldn't help but admire her. The way her red hair twirled, the graceful movements of her legs, her ability to keep up. _We should go dancing more often._

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry if it was too long of a wait. School's starting soon and I want to be completely ready for it this time around. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	5. Burning Migraines and Accident Calls

**Chapter 5: Burning Migraine and Accidental Phone Calls**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did, that would be pretty cool...**

* * *

Jack lead Donna back to her car, her arm entwined in his. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." He couldn't stop thinking of how graceful her dancing was. He heard of how rough and tough she was from Martha the day they had left the Doctor. She was feisty, full of spunk, and yet she could dance without stomping on his toes or being rough on the floor.

"I did. It was much better than I expected." Donna smiled. With her free hand she pulled Jack's jacket tighter around her. It had gotten chilly and he had offered it to her.

Jack raised an eye brow. "What were you expecting?

Donna shrugged. "Not sure. Something typical; dinner in a restaurant, a movie – something dull and over done."

That made Jack feel better. He'd have to use the feed back to do something even better. He looked up to the stars, wondering if the Doctor could see them. If he'd try to stop them from doing this again.

"There's Draco," Donna pointed up to the stars. "Vega, Polaris."

Jack peered down to her. "How do you know all this?" he inquired.

"My Gramps uses a telescope. He has since I can remember. All night we'd sit outside and he'd show me the constellations, tell me their stories and their latitudes. He loves the stars. Still to this day he sits up on his hill and watches them. Although now, he's a bit more into aliens." Donna chuckled at the last sentence. "Aliens! Blimey, if aliens were real they'd be walking around the Earth already. We'd have better spaceships, and flying cars, and hover boards." Donna laughed.

Jack chuckled just to follow along. _Oh if you could only remember. _He stopped at the entrance between the waist high hedges. "I guess this is it." He turned to face Donna.

"I guess so." Donna removed the jacket and gave it back to Jack.

He held up his hand in protest, but Donna shook her head. "I'll only be outside for a moment."

Jack accepted it and put it on. He paused, not sure exactly what to say. "Good night." He smiled – a handsome one at that. He opened his arms to hug Donna again, but quickly remembered, _She doesn't remember._, and put them back at his sides. Instead, he held his hand out t o be shaken.

Donna smirked – she was glad it wasn't too bright – otherwise he'd see her blush. "You can hug me if you want." Donna smiled.

Jack's heartstrings were pulled. He kept the smile on his face, yet on the inside, he was choking up. It took him a moment to realize something wasn't normal; Donna's expression became a painful one. "Donna?"

Donna had an image in her mind. The dream. Why was the dream she had causing this? It never did this before!

_You can hug me if you want. _

Something wasn't right. Something about that dream wasn't right.

_You can hug me if you want._

She had said that in her dream… to… to Jack! She had said it to Jack before in her dream! But she had it long before she met him – several times before she met him. How could that be possible? Was she psychic now?

_You can hug me if you want… No really, you can hug me._

And what was with the pain in her head? She never had the pain in her head before now. Why was it there all of a sudden? It was as if her mind was on fire – burning! She couldn't take it. Donna put her hands on her head as if it would make it stop.

"Donna." She could hear a faint voice. "Donna, are you alright?!" It became louder.

Donna felt as if she had a falling dream – the kind where while you sleep you feel like your falling, and awake in a panic. She found herself crouched down on the sidewalk, hands on either side of her head, and Jack on his knees right beside her. He was worried. It made her feel a pang of guilt and embarrassment. They had just met and she had collapsed on the floor!

"Donna?" he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Donna what just happened?"

"I… I don't know…." She tried to recall it. "I said something and… and it reminded me of the dream I've been having." She sat herself up on the ground. "And I had a terrible migraine."

Jack appeared more worried than before. "Do you want me to take you to the –"

"No, no, I'll be fine." She interrupted. "I don't need a doctor." She waved him off, getting up on her feet.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

"No, that's fine. I'll be alright thanks." Donna waved it off.

Jack was nervous; she had so easily returned to normal, as if it was nothing. Was she trying to be tough?

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Jack put his hands on his hips.

Donna brushed herself off. "Yeah… Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled. "Bye."

…

Jack's face was held in his hands. He wasn't sure if he should go back and see her or not. He didn't want to accidently say something and make her burn, but at the same time he really wanted to see her again. He wasn't sure; it had been two days and he had even lost a bit of sleep over it.

He could see the new members Martha Jones and Mickey Smith walking through the hub – they had just joined the night before and were getting themselves acquainted to the area. He admired them from his seat – he had heard that before Rose had met the Doctor, she and Mickey used to date. Once the Doctor came along, she left him and jumped into the TARDIS, flying away on adventures. Sure, she came back, but he could only imagine what Mickey must've felt, especially after hearing him say there was nothing left for him – including Rose. And Martha – having feelings for the Doctor and him not having them back. Listening to him talk of Rose, living in her shadow, watching him with that school nurse. Wow. He was happy they had finally found each other. He watched as they exchanged information before he made it back to Cardiff. Sure, he thought he might end up with Martha, but she seemed much happier with Mickey.

"How you feelin' Captian?"

Jack sat up before replying to Mickey. "I'm alright, you?"

Mickey and Martha stood inn front of his desk. "You don't looks so good." He stated, noticing no smile on his face and the tired expression.

Martha piped up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

_They know what happened._ He overheard Gwen and Ianto talking about it last night. "I… yeah.."

Martha raised an eyebrow. She had never seen him like this. At least not while he still looked human. The Face of Boe – a fantastic creature who had seen the world was now down in the dumps and ready to give up.

"Maybe it would be best if you didn't see her." Mickey suggested.

"Don't listen to him!" Ianto called from over the railing. "Just see if she remembers."

All of a sudden the phone rang. Jack looked at the caller ID, eyes wide. "What do I do?!"

Ianto raced down the stairs calling, "Pick it up! Pick it up!"

Jack answered the phone as Martha came closer to listen in. "Hello?"

There was some muffling in the background; too muffled to make out, but it was easy to make out one voice. "Oi! You come back 'ere! It's not funny! You cackling witch!"

"Hello?" Jack was amused – there was rugged Donna. Must be upset. Guess someone dialed his number.

"Sorry bout this. My friend decided she was gonna be a pain today."

"That's alright." Jack peered up to Ianto, who motioned for him to go on. "How've you been?" As Donna chatted away he could see Ianto motioning to ask her to go out again. "I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow night?"

"I can't, I'm busy." Donna replied. "And I will be for a few more days. I have to help my friend move to her new apartment and go to a Wedding. And work of course."

"How about Thursday next week? At…" Jack thought for a moment. Where could he take her? Apparently she wasn't one for movie dates or simple dinners. Something different. Something special. "the Fox Trot?"

"Yeah." Donna replied. Jack thought he could hear a smile in her voice.

"I'll meet you there at 5."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye." Jack waited for Donna's farewell before hanging up the phone. _What have I done? _"I think I just made a mistake…" Jack bit his lip.

"You dance, you have fun – what's the worst that can go wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: =) Hope you enjoyed this one. Just a little filler for you guys. Please review – and any advice or comments or suggestions you have are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Bringing of the Storm

**Chapter 6: The Bringing of The Storm**

**A/N: School's coming out soon, so I'll try my best to keep up with the story. Sorry about the long wait. Disclaimer's in the first five chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next day Donna sat in a mom and pop diner with her grandfather, treating him to lunch. The two sat opposite to each other in a tiny booth. Donna's phone began to ring, causing her to excuse herself and answer it, leaving her Gramps by himself. "Hello?"

"Oh – um, hello. This is… this is… Britain's Long Life Health Centre. We were wondering if –"

Donna puffed. The Scottish woman's voice on the other end wasn't a very convincing telemarketer.

"Listen you! I don't care _what _you're selling, I'm _not_ interested!" Donna angrily hung up. She turned around to see Gramps talking with a man when her phone rang once more. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello, I'm Thomas Thatcher. I represent Door and Windows –"The male voice began before interrupted.

"I just dealt with a person like you. Don't you _dare _call this number ever again!" Donna had to force herself from shouting and causing attention to herself. Hanging up the phone, the man was still there with Gramps. Once again, her phone rang. She picked it up and I an angry voice, began, "Listen! If I have to hear about something you're trying to sell, so help me I will –" whoever was on the other line hung up, probably too scared of her. Donna looked at her phone for a moment. How could they call so simultaneously like that? She looked through her call history only to find they were unlisted numbers.

…

"He wasn't kidding about her having a temper." Rory leaned against the console, surprised.

"And yet she was one of his closest friends." Amy did the same.

"The Doctor said she's a feisty one." River shrugged.

…

Returning, she sat down and looked up at the elderly man at the table. "Are you alright?"

Wilf Mott's face appeared saddened. Just a moment ago he was all too happy to be spending some time with his dear Donna, but now, it was almost as if she had left him alone for too long. The phone calls didn't take much time – it wasn't like she had left for half an hour. "Gramps?"

Wilf pulled himself together. "I'm just fine." He picked at his food. "How've you been feeling lately dear?" he hoped she was doing well.

"Good, I'm very good." Donna wasn't sure where this was coming from all of a sudden. "What's gotten into you? You were happy just a moment ago."

Wilf sighed and ate a bit of his food. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell her what had just happened – it wouldn't make much sense. "Donna, I want you to be careful of people you meet. You never know who's out there."

Donna's face shifted to one between worried and amused. "Gramps, I'm a grown woman. I know how to take care of myself."

"I know, I know. I'm just a worrisome old man."

Donna couldn't help but get the feeling it was due to the man who sat at the table with him. What did he tell Gramps? Was it something about one of his old friends? Was it something about a medical condition?

…

Donna entered the coffee shop close to her office when she spotted a familiar face. Jack dug through all his pockets, digging out what change he could find in them to pay for his coffee. Donna smirked; the roles were reversed as it seemed. She came up behind him and placed a bill on the counter. As the cashier took it, she peered up to him. "Looks like you need a bit of help there."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "I'll pay you back after, prom –"

"It's fine. Consider it a treat. After all, you did help me before." She reminded him.

Jack took his coffee once it came and handed Donna the change. "Want to grab a seat with me?"

Donna opened her mouth to protest, but closed it just as quickly. What were a few minutes with him going to do? She was on her lunch break, and it wasn't like she was expected to be anywhere for a half hour. "Yeah."

They took a seat next to a window, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"So, what brought you back here?" Donna asked. Sure, he was a lawyer and he did cases all around, but why _this _place? There were many places to stop in for a coffee.

Jack shrugged, cradling the cup in his hands. "Thought I'd pop by and see if you were here before I went to settle a case." He replied. He had almost forgotten about the lawyer career.

Donna felt her stomach flutter for a moment. "So you wanted to be the damsel this time?"

Jack chuckled. "I didn't plan on it."

Donna raised her eyebrow. "That's why you've been here four of seven days this week?"

"What can I say? I'm attracted to you Donna."

…

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor sat himself upon the seat, thinking to himself. _I told him not to talk to her. To leave it as it is. But he just had to go and stir up trouble. Oh, this isn't going to end well._ He supported his head with his hand. _It's not like I don't want to talk to her. I wish I could, really, but I can't risk her life for my happiness. Oh, Donna! Why did it have to happen to you? Why was it you who was in the TARDIS when it was thrown into the fire?_

The memory hit him hard; it was a painful one, one that haunted him whenever it came up. Usually he tried to push it back, to suppress it before it could bring unwanted feelings. However, there were days when he wondered if he did the right thing. If he did what was best for her. If because she had a Time Lord mind she would soon develop the body to go with it, to regenerate, to have her memories back.

The things she did and the people she saved. She didn't deserve her fate, but what could he do? Let her burn? Suffer? No! Especially since she was a friend! There were already people who had felt pain by his hands and he wasn't about to let them be stained with Donna Noble – the most important woman in the Universe.

As he sat contemplating, River, Amy, and Rory watched him from the other side of the room. They were well aware of what was going on and weren't exactly sure how to handle this.

"He's just looking for love. If she didn't remember who he was while he was in the house then she might not remember this Jack." Amy folded her arms.

"Yes, but she remembered the Master guy. He said she fainted because it almost burned her." Rory countered.

Amy thought about it for a moment. "What if she remembers only the villains? What if maybe she could reunite with her friends and be alright?"

River piped up. "It's too much of a risk. They still might bring up memories. Little things can trigger it and cause her to be in pain."

Amy sighed. "As much as the Doctor's in right now?"

The three adverted their eyes to their friend. He hadn't budged in a while, and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. The pained expression meant they weren't very good ones.

"Much more." River replied.

The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Donna, please be safe. Wherever you are._


	7. Think Before You do

**Chapter 7: Think Before You Do**

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the long wait (if it was long, I can't remember). I wrote some of this while listening to the song (particularly the part where they dance to it) so if music enhances your reading experience, try it. I guess. If you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, nor the Glen Miller song.**

* * *

Jack finished the last of his meal as Donna set her fork and knife on the plate. Looking around, she still couldn't believe he brought her here! The dining room was very elegant – the walls were an ivory colour, while the wood framing was white, and floors were a dark brown colour. There was a large chandelier in the centre of the room, hovering over the dance floor. In front of it was a band playing classical music from Mozart to modern songs by artists like Michael Buble and Adele. The round tables were covered by white tables cloths and the chairs matched. The waiters all wore suits, dashing around as they served food. All the people in the room were dressed up formally. Donna was nervous when Jack had told her to dress up, but now she understood why.

Jack admired the way Donna was dressed. He loved her in the black dress she wore; strapless sweetheart neckline, with lace running up to her neck. Her hair was ever so slightly curled. He caught her turning her head and smiled at her, and even more so when she smiled back.

Donna couldn't take her eyes off Jack. He wore a tux – she couldn't believe he look more handsome than he had before. She really enjoyed being with him. He was… well, how could she describe him? He was just… a beautiful person. He was witty, charming. And boy, he could make her feel special.

"What do you say?" Jack suggested to the dance floor, seeing as people were now gathering around it and beginning to dance.

Donna shook her head. "I – I –"

"Awh, c'mon! Don't say you're nervous now that you're in public! You're a great dancer!"

Donna took one more look at the crowd. "I gue –"

"Great!" Jack interrupted. He took her by the hand and led her up, placing his hand on her waist and leading them in the slower dance. "See, nothing to worry about." Jack grinned.

Donna looked down at her feet before placing her head on Jack's shoulder. "It's – it's funny. I feel like I've known you longer. Almost like we've met before."

Jack felt his heart sank. "Really? What do you mean?"

"Like we've met before. Even briefly." Donna removed her head from Jack. "I guess it's nothing. People get that all the time with places they've never been to before, right?" she put her head back.

Jack felt a bit of relief; at least she wasn't in pain. But how long could he keep this up? How long would he have to lie to her? For crying out loud, he almost forgot his last name was Goodman around her! "I think that's déjà vu." He managed. Jack didn't want to continue on about it. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. To enjoy dancing with her. In this moment.

"Have I told you you're a great dancer?" Donna asked.

"It might've come up before. Give yourself some credit though; I've almost died because my partners couldn't."

Donna let out a chuckle. "Really? So I guess I must be pretty good then."

"Yeah." Jack pulled her in closer.

Donna enjoyed the slow swaying, the basic dance moves, being close to Jack. That was probably the best part. She inhaled deeply. This was great.

Jack recognized the next song: "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. This was the song he danced to with Rose when they first met. Rose. She seemed worlds away. Jack could only imagine the pain the Doctor went through after she left. In a sense, he understood; Rose was gone forever, just as Donna's memories were locked away. The only difference was, Jack still had a chance. That made him feel lucky. Luckier than he had when the Doctor appeared all those times before, saving him and taking him on adventures. He peered down at Donna, realizing she might never get those memories back.

…

Jack and Donna slowly made their way out the building. Donna was surprised to find Jack's hand slowly slipping into hers. She squeezed it for a moment, as if sending him a message. Jack stopped before the parking lot, facing her and taking her other hand.

"I hope you had a good night tonight." He released a hand and used it to brush away a strand of loose hair.

Donna felt her heart race. "I did." She smiled. "Thank you, very much."

Jack grinned. He couldn't get over how lovely she looked tonight. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. Jack felt his heart sink.

"I – I'm sorry, it's – it's just a bit too earl –"

"I understand." Jack bent and kissed her gently on her cheek. "Good night, Donna." He turned to leave, but found she still had a grip on his hand.

"Oh, what the hell?" Donna pulled him back and into a kiss, starting slowly, but surely became rapid as they became more comfterble. She couldn't believe she did it!

Jack pulled back for air, feeling giddy inside. "Well," he grinned. He was about to lean in for more when he heard a voice. "It can't be…"

"NOO! Jack Harkness! I warn –"

Before the voice could finish, Jack whipped out the vortex manipulator on his arm, punched some numbers, and teleported. He found himself back at Torchwood, relieved.

"Um… Jack…?"

Jack gulped. Glancing up, he realized Donna had still had a grip on him when he teleported. "Damn."

…

The Doctor sprinted into the TARDIS, hurriedly playing with the controls.

"What happened?" River asked, removing herself from the railing. The panic stricken Doctor wasn't something River enjoyed watching.

"He teleported away." The Doctor managed.

"What's wrong with that?" Amy crossed her arms, still where she was before.

"He took Donna with him."


	8. The Doctor Donna

**Chapter 8: The Doctor Donna**

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Everyone get the idea that I don't own the show? Cool.**

* * *

Jack stared in shock, mouth dropping to the floor. How could he have been so clueless as to what happened? His mind scrambled to think of something clever to cover up the story. "Y – you passed out and I… I…" he could see Donna wasn't buying it. He wasn't sure what to do! He couldn't think of anything that would logically explain what happened without triggering something in her mind.

Martha hurried over to the balcony, leaning over as if getting a better look would clarify she had indeed heard a familiar voice. She gaped at the sight. "What have you done?" she whispered to herself. This wasn't good! Not at all! "Jack..?" Martha scurried down the stairs. "Jack..?!"

But before anything could be done, there was a bang as the doors burst open and out charged the Doctor, followed by three companions.

"Captain Jack Harkness I –" The Doctor cut himself short, seeing Donna in the room. Great. Donna must've heard him. He couldn't go any further. What if she remembered.

Donna crossed her arms. "What the hell is going on here?!" she demanded from Jack. "And why did he call you Captain? And Harkness? He's Jack Goodman!" Donna watched as Jack turned to face her, a guilty look on his face. Donna gasped. "You _lied_ to me?" It wouldn't be too bad if it were something simple like he had a birthday to attend to instead of spending the night with her or some other white lie, but his _name? _Of all things to lie about, his _name?_ "I guess you're not even a lawyer…" Donna spoke in an angry tone.

Jack held his hands out in front of her as if to stop her from doing anything rash. "Donna, listen, I can explain ev-"

Donna scoffed. "Please! If you really cared, you'd tell me the truth from the beginning." She couldn't believe what was going on. "_Captain _Jack _Harkness_ – if that is your real name," donna paused. A migraine instantly formed in her mind. She put her hand to her head. Something was returning. Something from her dreams.

"_Captain Jack. Don't. Just… Don't."_

Jack's face came up on a computer screen, as well as several other people. One she recognized being here; Martha. Martha, Jack, Harriett Jones,

"_Captain Jack. Don't. Just… Don't."_

That voice! Who was the man behind the voice?

"_Captain Jack."_

Donna got an image of a man in a trench coat, blue pinstripe suit, and spiky hair. _The Doctor. It was the Doctor! He… We were friends and he…_

Donna got a series of flashbacks; She was in a big room with all sorts of contraptions. _The Console._ That's where she first met him, in her wedding dress. There was a big blue police box. _The TARDIS. _The flashbacks continued, reminding her of all the things she did as she and the Doctor ventured through time and space. Her mind continued to throb, pounding, burning, it was all much too painful for her.

"Donna? Donna!"

_Jack? _Donna found herself leaning against Jack, not sure of what was going on. Feeling a bit dizzy, she pushed herself up, only to fall back against him. This was too much for her. "I…"

The Doctor hurried over, using his sonic screwdriver to scan her. "She's remembering." He solemnly announced. "Donna, you have to stop –"

Donna raised an eyebrow. There was something about him, a glimmer in his eye. Something from the The Doctor she remembered. "Who are you?"

"It's best you don't know." The Doctor held her arms, peering into her eyes to get a better look.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?" Donna asked, angrily.

The Doctor gave her a guilty look, but quickly headed back to work. "She's in trouble Jack. It seems like this could be it…" he used the screw driver again.

"Doctor!" Donna was taken back. "I remember now. You took away my memories!"

The Doctor was taken aback. He wasn't too pleased to be the one Donna was getting angry at. "I –"

She began to take a few wobbly steps forward "I know it was for a good reason, but… But do you know how… how… how…" Donna's words slowly slurred until they became muffled, until she finally fell forwards. Luckily for her, the Doctor caught her.

The Doctor tried to remain calm, but it wasn't working. "Martha! I need you to take a look at her!" the panic could be heard in his voice.

Martha nodded. "Follow me! We have a medical bay!" she hurried off.

…

Jack sat by Donna's side, holding her hand. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"_if that is your real name."_

_Jack could feel his heart dropping to his stomach. She wasn't supposed to know, she wasn't supposed to remember. Her words stung him worse than any other alien he'd battled, any other woman or man who've tried to make him feel bad for something. What was worse was that Donna wasn't saying anything. Now, she looked like she was in serious pain. "Donna? Donna?" he put his hands on her shoulders to see if she could respond to him. He really didn't want to go through this again. What was she thinking about? What was she remembering?_

_Suddenly, Donna tipped over. Luckily, Jack caught her, leaning her against him._

"_How bad is it?" Jack asked the Doctor._

_The Doctor hurried over, examining her. He didn't want to touch her – you could never be too sure what would happen. "She's remembering. I can tell you that much. As to what, or how severe, I couldn't say." There was a hint of worry in his voice._

_Finally, Donna awoke. As she remembered the Doctor, both he and Jack took a quick glance at each other. This wasn't a good sign. Donna began to talk when she fell over again._

Jack had felt absolutely powerless in this situation. What could he do? There wasn't much of an option for him. He continued to just sit next to Donna, holding her hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently, thinking of that kiss they shared before the Doctor came back.

Sure, if the Doctor hadn't of showed up they'd be having a great time today. Maybe they'd go out for a coffee, or a date or something. But it had been a good 12 hours, and Jack hadn't slept. Wasn't able to sleep. How could he?

Jack just when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Martha.

"You should get some rest." She spoke softly. Why? It wasn't like Donna was going to wake up any time soon.

"I can't. I tried."

"Please Jack. It isn't good if you don't."

Jack sighed and got up. He was about to open his mouth when Martha interrupted him.

"She'll be fine, I promise. She's in good hands. Don't worry, she's not going anywhere."

And with that, Donna escorted Jack back to his room.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS that was parked in Torchwood, the Doctor was sitting at the chair by the console once again, thinking of Donna. River came up beside him, slipping her hand in his. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor let out a little, "I'm alright." _Alright. _

"_Is alright special Time Lord code for… Really not alright?"_

The Doctor had a quick flash of the Library incident. Donna, River. He sighed. "I've wondered if what I've done was the right thing. If she's better now with her mind erased. There was no other option, really, she would have burned, but…" the Doctor put his face in his hands.

River put a comforting arm around her husband. "There was no other choice. Of course you did the best thing for her." She brought him in close. "I'm sure anyone else would have done the same."

…

A small puss of yellow light rolled out of Donna's mouth.

_The Doctor Donna._


	9. The Awakening

**Chapter 9: The Awakening**

**A/N: Soo sorry about the long wait! I've been doing school work and haven't gotten the chance to just sit down and write. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jack found he couldn't sleep. There was no use, he just couldn't shake off the grief he had due to Donna's incident. He couldn't stop thinking of her, of her condition, the kiss. _That kiss._ No! He shook his head. This wasn't the time for that. He wandered the Torchwood building until he found himself back at Donna's side in the medical bay.

He watched her there, sleeping away. Pulling up a chair, he sat himself down and took her hand. What was she thinking about? Could she think consciously? Or was it more like dreaming? Was she going to be angry when she awoke? Jack couldn't handle not knowing. It was all a bit much for him.

…

Martha pulled a seat up next to Mickey. She could see what everyone was doing; The Ponds were chatting to Ianto and Gwen, River and The Doctor had just left the medical bay – River comforting the Doctor just outside the room. Inside was Jack, still sitting, waiting.

Martha shook her head. "The poor guy – look at him!" she pointed to the grief stricken man. "It's like she's in a coma or something. All signs say she's fine physically, other than the state."

Mickey let out a deep breath. Other than the day they rescued the planets, he never got much of chance to meet with Donna. "What else can he do? He's in love and she's… basically dead."

Martha shook her head. "Not dead, in a coma."

"Either way she's not moving other than her breathing." He turned to her. "I mean, if I were in a coma, what would you do?"

Martha looked deep into Mickey's eyes. What _would _she do? "Try to help? I don't really know, I've never thought of it." She played with the ring on her finger. Last time they were close to being in that type of situation she had longer hair and were fighting Sontarans. That was the last time she had seen the Doctor. Adverting her eyes to him, he seemed to be in a terrible state too.

"I just hope she gets better. For everyone's sake." Martha squeezed Mickey's hand. He gave her a kiss before getting up. "C'mon. You look like you could use a cup of tea."

…

Amy and river had managed to convince the doctor into taking Jack out for a coffee at the coffee shop across in town. It had taken quite some convincing, and Martha reassuring the two Donna would be fine, but they finally succeeded.

Jack wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee while the doctor sipped some tea.

"I know how hard it is. To lose someone." The Doctor tried to level with Jack. "I've lost many people over the years. You wouldn't believe how many people have come and gone. I'd like to visit them all, but… well… you know me."

"If you know, then why were you so against us?" Jack took a sip.

The Doctor wasn't impressed with the question. "I told you already; there was a possibility of her dying – almost certainly her mind would have burned and she would have died. I lost her once; I didn't want to lose her again."

"I understand wiping her mind was the only way to save her, but didn't you want to visit her? She wouldn't remember you – especially now that you've regenerated!"

The Doctor was appalled at the question. "Of course I wanted to! I've visited Cheswick in hopes I'd bump into her. But there's always the chance she'd remember. You saw her remember me. I would never risk her life for that. I'm surprised you did."

Jack couldn't believe what the Doctor was saying. "Listen, you said it yourself; she didn't remember you as John Smith. She didn't remember me as Jack Goodman. She was fine until you showed up." He didn't want to bring up the incident on their first date.

"Of course, because it was my fault that I had to stop you from meeting with her again." The Doctor's voice became a bit louder.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just stop?" Jack crossed his arms. This wasn't turning into a good day.

"Fine." The Doctor sipped his drink.

The two stared out of the window for some time. The two finally calmed down and began talking to each other, keeping solemn moods.

"You know, I did enjoy having you in the TARDIS with me. It was rather… interesting… and fun." The Doctor smiled.

"It was fun being with you Doctor." Jack said.

…

Martha and Rory reviewed Donna's information.

"So you're a nurse. Nice to have someone else here who's in the medical field." Martha smiled.

Rory checked Donna's monitor. "Yeah. Nice to talk to someone who's actually a doctor."

Martha chuckled at the joke. Rory's expression changed, causing Martha to pay more attention to the monitor.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Rory diverted his eyes from the screen to Donna. "Her heart beat's picking up." He observed the woman's expression changing from blank to in pain.

Martha and Rory raced around the room, trying to help Donna. Within a minute, her heart returned to a normal pace, her face relaxing. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"What _was_ that?" Rory couldn't think of anything logical.

Donna began to groan and move on the stretcher as if awaking.

Martha turned to Rory. "Call the Doctor's cell phone!"

"But he never answers it!"


	10. New Body, A Farewell, A Few Minutes More

**Chapter 10: A New Body, A Farewell, A Few Minutes More**

**A/N: So sorry about the delay, but with exams and the Holidays, it's been a bit of chaos. I'll try my best to finish this within a decent time period. Hope you had some great Holidays whatever you were celebrating.**

**Without further adieu, another chapter of A Few Minutes More**

* * *

Donna couldn't move her body. All she could see was fire. Fire everywhere. Her entire body felt like there was fire burning inside it. She wanted to scream, to call for help, but all she couldn't even do that. There were memories of the past; a spider type alien, the Doctor, Pompeii, Oods – her entire journey with the Doctor flashed before her as if she were going to die. _That's it! I'm dead!_ She thought. This was the end.

It felt like an eternity, but the pain finally subsided. Gradually, a cooling feeling washed over her body, refreshing her and liberating her from the pain.

That's when she heard it. That voice.

"_Call the Doctor's cell phone!"_

…

The Doctor and Jack stood on either side of the stretcher, watching as Donna opened her eyes. Both wore mixed expressions between worried and relived. Donna tried to put together what had just happened, but there were still a few missing puzzle pieces. Donna opened her mouth to say something as she sat herself up, but Jack gently pushed her back down.

"Hey, don't work yourself up. You just came out of some sort of coma state." Jack informed her.

"Glad to see you're better though." The Doctor threw in his two pennies.

Despite what had happened over the course of these few weeks, Donna couldn't be happier to see them. "I can sit up if I want." Donna forced herself up, but after feeling a sharp pain in her side, slowly set herself back down. "Never mind…"

The Doctor chuckled. Good old Donna; being rough and tough. "Well, I think it's best if you get your rest. You were in and out of consciousness when you were… well… I don't know what was happening to you, but –"

"I was changing." Donna interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"My body felt as if it was on fire. Martha told me while Rory was out getting the two of you she took a moment to listen to my heart beat – something inside her told her to. She found two hearts." Donna just let it all out, not sure how else to tell them.

The Doctor looked confused. "Two hearts? Impossible!" The Doctor grabbed a stethoscope from the counter and put it on. "You'd have to be a –"he stopped himself short after listening for her heart beats. "Impossible!" he listened in awe. "Donna! You're – you're –"

"I told you!"

The Doctor turned to Jack, looking for some explanation. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanned her, and read what it said. "She's a Time Lord. The Doctor Donna. This doesn't make sense!" he walked out to go investigate into how this could have happened.

Jack took Donna's hand as the Doctor left. "I'm just glad you're okay." He kissed her lightly.

…

After finally settling down, the Doctor came to the conclusion that it was only a matter of time before Donna's mind would change her body so it could support the changes. Donna finally got herself dressed after putting up a bit of an argument saying she was able to handle things after the coma.

"Looks like our work here is done." The Doctor stood in front of the Tardis with his current companions. Clapping his hands, he spoke, "Nice to see you all again, but we better head out."

"Doctor, you're not leaving so soon are you? You just got here." Martha protested.

"That's not even a proper goodbye." Mickey chimed in.

The Doctor felt a wave of emotion coming on. That's when Martha gave him a good, proper hug, and Mickey followed afterwards. The Doctor felt a wave of an odd emotion. What was this? It wasn't exactly happiness. There was something sad about it too. Once they let go, the Doctor composed himself.

"Well, I suppose I better go say bye to Donna and Jack." He left the room as the other three said their goodbyes, and following soon afterwards.

"Well, I'm –" the Doctor stopped himself short as he entered the room. "Really? You humans are so affectionate.

Donna and Jack stopped kissing.

"C'mon Doctor, don't tell me you haven't been in this situation before." Jack teased.

River, who just walked in, piped up, "Oh no, he wouldn't dare with –"

"River." The Doctor interrupted.

Jack chuckled, making his way over to give the Doctor a goodbye hug. "It was nice seeing you again. Don't be afraid to stop by when you're not busy."

The Doctor smiled. "What about you and your vortex manipulator? You can end up in the Tardis." He made his way to Donna, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad to see you're better. I'm sorry for what I did but,"

"I understand." Donna filled his pause. "I hope you'll come to visit." She smiled, pulling away and looking at him.

The Doctor smiled, hugged her tightly once more and whispered in her ear. "Good bye Doctor Donna."

…

After the Doctor had left, Jack spent a bit more time with Donna. He finally broke away from her for air. "Donna –"

At that moment, Gwen burst into the room, startling the two.

"Jack, there's trouble, we've got to go!" she announced.

Jack looked from Donna to Gwen and back. "Just a few minutes more." He kissed her quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know, not a great ending, BUT, I **_**am**_** working on an epilogue that kinda plays off one of the episodes and because Christmas just passed it won't be too bad ;). Hope you enjoyed it and keep tuned for that epilogue.**


End file.
